


Skyjacked!

by NYWCgirl



Series: Holding pattern [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Gen, Hijacking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: An airbus is hijacked. On board were 118 people, but they are all safe and sound, thanks to their captain.





	Skyjacked!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).



> This fic fills the 'hostages' square on my H/C Bingo card and was written as a fandom stocking filler for Hyperfocused who asked for a fic in epistolary form, which I had never done before. Must say I really enjoyed making this fic.

 

 

**All passengers and crew freed from hijacked plane.**

An aircraft with 118 people on board landed in Newburgh, New York after it was hijacked. All of the crew and passengers have since been released.

The hijackers were said to be members of a pro-American group.

The hostage situation came to an end when the last hostage, identified as pilot Neal Caffrey, escaped through his cockpit window.

The A320 jet was flying an internal route from Portland to New York, carrying 111 passengers and 7 crew members, when it was hijacked and forced to land on Steward International airport.

The Department of Homeland Security confirmed that the hijackers were arrested after leaving the plane. Earlier he tweeted that 82 males, 28 females and one infant are on board the aircraft.

A doctor who spoke to a colleague aboard the flight, said that there were two hijackers armed with hand grenades. They appeared to be in their mid 30´s.

A local television station said the hijackers threatened to explode the plane if their demands were not met.

The pilot of the plane, captain Neal Caffrey said that the hijackers initially demanded that he head to New York. Speaking to the local television network, he added that the men wanted to set up a political party.

 

 

  

In a tweet, the local TV station also quoted one of the hijackers as saying ‘We took this measure to declare and promote our new party.’

Captain Caffrey managed to talk the hijackers in only keeping him as a hostage and releasing the remaining passengers and crew. The captain was then locked in his cockpit, where he made his escape. Once their last hostage managed to escape through his cockpit window, the hijackers turned themselves in and were being questioned.

‘They were found to be in possession of a hand grenade and a pistol.’

The authorities were also interviewing passengers and crew, adding that arrangements will be made ‘for them to continue their journey’.

‘God willing, it was a very good day, with no casualties.’ The airline spokesperson concluded.

The pilot of the plane told the control tower that the aircraft had been hijacked, a senior security official at Steward International airport told Reuters News Agency.

‘The pilot reported to the control tower that they were being hijacked, they then lost communication with him.’ The official said on condition of anonymity.

‘The pilot tried very hard to have them give up on their plan, but they refused.’ The official added.

Flights in and out of the airport were initially delayed or diverted, but airport operations have meanwhile resumed.

Captain Neal Caffrey was taken to hospital to take care of his broken leg, which he sustained when he let himself drop from the cockpit window.

We wish him a speedy recovery.


End file.
